


Yohane's Girlfriend?

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane lied about having a gf and now Dia has to go to a party and pretend they are dating...
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Yohane's Girlfriend?

“Hey…”

Dia looked up from the book she was reading in the club room, the noise disturbing her peace. She looked for the source to see everyone had left but Yohane who was calling her name. 

“What?” Dia asked, looking back down at her book which was about climate change. It was way more interesting than anything that was going to come out of anyone’s mouth but reading without interruptions was hard.

“I… Need your help.”

Sighing, Dia closed her eyes before meeting Yohane’s desperate gaze. “What do you need help with?”

“I want you to come with me to a Christmas house party tonight…”

“House party?” Dia grimaced, underage drinking and loud music. From the few Mari had tricked her into going to, she had quickly learnt they were awful. Also tonight? That was so spontaneous and would ruin all her plans for after school.

“N-not like that… Uhh it’s my D&D group. Our game master is away visiting family so everyone just decided to hangout.”

Dia glanced longingly back at the next paragraph of her book, missing reading it already. “And why do you want me to go…?”

“Do you promise not to get mad?” 

“No. Now tell me.” Dia closed her book sharply, the noise made Yohane wince.

“W-well they were making fun of me and I ended up saying I had a girlfriend when I don’t actually and…” She trailed off, nervously shuffling, hoping Dia would get the hint.

Dia let out a heavy breath that filled the room with an even heavier atmosphere. She knew where this was going and hated it. “You want me to go and pretend to be your… _Girlfriend?”_

“Yes! Just once! Though, you should be honored that the great Fallen Angel, Yohane-sama considered you worthy enough to let you pretend to be such a thing.”

“Yohane-san…” She didn’t even know where to start. There were a million things to scold and criticize her for but it all seemed hopeless. It would never be met in return by anything that could be called good. The reaction would be a whine maybe, which was not what Dia wanted. “No.”

“Please?” Yohane begged her, getting way to close. “You’re the only one who can save me.”

“I ought to just let you embarrass yourself so you learn something.”

“I’ll never do it again! I just need your help now because they’ll make fun of me a lot if I don’t bring someone…”

Hating the idea of leaving Yohane to be ruthlessly teased, Dia sighed. “Do not talk about anything sexual. Don’t call me any weird pet names. Don’t touch me and follow my lead if any discussions of our _‘relationship’_ come up.” 

“Thank you!” Yohane’s lips curled up into a beaming smile as she looked truly delighted and almost about to start her Fallen Angel stuff. 

It was kind of sweet in a strange endearing way, however they still needed to sort things so Dia had to act fast. 

“Tell me what I need to know. What have you told them about your relationship and how should I act?”

“Just act chill, I guess? And uhhh…” Yohane hummed as she tried to think. “I said that my girlfriend was older… Hot, pretty rich-” Dia scoffed, not being able to put into words how dumb and obvious Yohane had been in her attempt at lying. Face bright red, Yohane continued. “I said that she liked listening to me and playing with my hair… Then they all told me I was full of shit…”

“And you were.”

Yohane glanced down at the floor. “I know…”

“You like it when someone plays with your hair?” Dia asked curiously, smirking as she watched the blush on Yohane’s face grow. Her longing was so blatant it was almost cute. 

Dia figured out her plan: wear her designer stuff and make a show of playing with Yohane’s hair once or twice. She could ignore everyone and just complete English lessons from a language learning app on her phone. It wouldn’t be enough work for today and would ruin her study schedule, but just this once she could help Yohane out. Next time though, Dia figured she’d let the consequences of making stupid choices have their day.

“Text me when and where we should meet up.”

“Thank you! Will do!”

* * *

The Christmas themed house party was a nightmare but Dia had prepared for this. The room smelt, there was alcohol that Dia despised, the people here were abhorrent and shitty Christmas decorations adorned a few empty spots of the house. Also the tree was pretty pathetic.

Yohane introduced Dia nervously. She was instantly bombarded with questions about how ‘someone like her managed to get a girlfriend’ or comments about how Dia seemed ‘out of her league’. 

It pissed Dia off to hear people speaking to Yohane like that. Making it even worse Yohane seemed to get rather upset, she’d either shrink down all timid or yell in frustration. Keeping quiet, Dia observed the party, between trying to figure out how English conjugations worked. 

What she gathered was that languages are awful and so were the people here. 

None of them seemed to have any respect for one another and Yohane took the brunt of teasing that felt more like ridiculing with an excuse. Yohane stayed close to Dia, almost wanting to hide behind her as the night continued.

Sighing, Dia was sick of this. She spoke softly to Yohane as she took her hand. “Darling, come with me, I want to get a drink.” Gently, she pulled her to the kitchen and ignoring the confusion from everyone. 

“Hey…” Now alone together, Dia hesitated and chose her words carefully. She kept holding onto Yohane’s hand and spoke with a low and quiet voice so that only they could hear. “Are they always like this? With all the teasing and stuff?”

There was a shrug. “They’re a little bit more intense than usual but it’s chill.”

“Are you sure?” Dia asked, softening her demeanor and smiling synthetically. “You don’t look very content...”

“They get a bit much sometimes but it’s just dumb jokes.” Yohane brushed it off but her hand gripped Dia’s tighter. That wasn’t a good sign at all. 

“Have you tried talking to them about it?”

“I did once… It didn’t go well.” Yohane laughed, scratching behind her head. 

“I see.” That was the point Dia knew these 'friends' sucked and Yohane didn’t deserve to be here. She sighed, speaking loudly so her voice could be heard faintly by the people in the other room. “Yohane, darling, I’m tired. Can we go?”

“Wait what?”

Dia bit her lip, wondering how petty she wanted to be. In the end she decided on: very. “Let’s go. We can have more fun at my place, please?”

A few moments passed. Yohane’s confusion grew before she just tentatively went along with it. “S-sure.”

Curtly saying goodbye, Dia practically rushed to get them out of there. Everyone seemed confused and a little annoyed that they were leaving so soon even making a few remarks. Dia didn’t care, she just wanted to get out of there.

In silence, Yohane and Dia walked to the station. It was cold, the kind of weather that makes you think you’ll be fine but when you're out in it you wish you actually brought a scarf.

Yohane broke the quiet. “What was all that about?”

Coming to a stand still, Dia turned to Yohane and reached for her hand. She held it firmly, enjoying the warmth and touch of skin more than she might want to admit. _Focus Dia._ “Those people were awful and you shouldn’t let anyone treat you like that! You looked so uncomfortable and miserable the entire time.”

Yohane ripped her hand away, shoving it into her coat pocket. “What the fuck? They were just joking and anyway, why do you care?”

Dia cleared her throat, not really knowing what to say. “I don’t want to see you get insulted- You deserve better than that.”

“Stop lecturing me.” Yohane huffed, walking ahead and ignoring everything.

That irritated Dia even more, she came to Yohane’s side, matching her stride. Collecting her thoughts, she hid all annoyance and spoke softly. “Friend’s don’t treat each other that way. Even if those things were jokes, you’re supposed to be careful and not upset the other person.”

“You’re one to talk, you seem to get pissed off at Mari-chan all the time.” Yohane remarked before wincing. “Sorry that was…”

“Very uncalled for?” Dia suggested, keeping her voice calm. It hurt a bit but Dia brushed that aside. “Despite the way Mari acts and how infuriating she can be, she doesn't blatantly just insult me.”

“Right… Sorry, sorry.” She flashed a guilty smile before looking down, dragging her foot across the asphalt awkwardly.

“You know what they were saying to you was awful, don’t you?” Dia asked, recognizing the pained look that appeared on Yohane’s face. _She knew._ Even if just deep down, she was aware it wasn’t right. “You shouldn’t let anyone treat you like that.”

“Whatever.” Yohane let out a low laugh, glancing away. “You know I was hoping that if you where there they would be nice for once but… Guess not.”

Heart aching, Dia pulled her into a hug. When Yohane flinched away like she was almost expecting to be hurt, Dia felt so guilty. She slackened the embrace a little, hoping not to be too much. In reply, Yohane snuggled herself into Dia. _Clearly it wasn’t enough._ Wanting to be nice, Dia gently brought her hand up and started running it through Yohane’s soft and sleek hair.

Yohane’s breath hitched. “What are you doing…” She trailed off, leaving her words unsaid.

“I’m doing what I like.” Dia mused as she pulled away and flashed a smile. “Find a new group. One that doesn’t treat you awfully.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Yohane brushed it aside. Then she let out a soft non committal hum. “You know, I think you’d maybe find it fun… If I found a new group would you wanna go with me?”

“What, as your older, hot and rich girlfriend?” 

Yohane chuckled. “Yeah, sure.”

“Did you just ask me out?” 

Okay maybe she should have been a bit better at spotting the hint and handling all this. Yohane was cute and playing with her hair was nice but Dia knew her schedule didn’t give her time for dates and the like… Unless you would count studying together as a good couple activity? Dia paused for a moment, imagining a peaceful and happy Yohane by her as she read from a textbook, probably history. It actually made her yearn a lot more than she expected.

Getting flustered from the flash of a fantasy, Dia cleared her throat. “I suppose I could be your girlfriend.”

“Wait what…?” It was Yohane’s time to be shocked, she stared at Dia for a moment, a blush turning her face red. “Y-you actually want to date me?”

“Yes.” Dia smiled. “I actually want to date you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave fake dating - a troupe I'm not into - a try and actually had a lot of fun ruining it! 
> 
> Figured while I was there writing fake relationships, why not add fake friends too bc why not! dfdfhjdfhjm


End file.
